


Last Night

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, College, Drinking, First Meeting, Gen, Human AU, Humor, Stiles has breathing problems, They're over 21, sterek, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: A girl broke up with Stiles and his friends want him to feel better so they take him to the bar where he meets a handsome stranger. Why? BEcause Stiles is NoT Gay!





	Last Night

The day was the worst one in a while and that wasn’t an exaggeration. Stiles opened the door to his studio with a loud sigh before he just threw his bag onto the couch. He needed a shower. No. A bath. And he needed it now. Turning on the water he clicked play on his favorite Spotify playlist and with the sound of „Tessellate” by alt-J he went to the kitchen. Stiles wasn’t an alcoholic but after the stressful day like that he liked to pour himself a glass of honey Jim Beam with ice. Just as he entered the bathroom once again, this time with sweatpants to change and a drink, the bath was full. He felt all of his muscles relax when the hot water surrounded him, he let his mind wander as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the music. Unfortunately this didn’t last long as he heard it change into the sound of incoming call. With a loud sigh he got out, splashing the water almost everywhere reaching for the towel to dry his hands before picking up.   
“Hi, who’s this?” he asked to the phone.  
“It’s me you ass..” the woman’s voice said frustrated.  
“Oh hi Lyds. What’s up?” he recognized her instantly.  
“Scott told me what happened..”she started.” And we decided to go out tonight and we want you to come over.”  
“Lydia I...”  
“No. No excuses. I see you in the Red Light in ten.” she cut him off.  
“At least tell me who’ll be there...” he asked.  
“Scott of course, Parish, Malia, Liam and Theo… and of course me.” she answered.   
“So all couples?”   
“Stiles come on...”  
“I was joking...” he smirked. “I’ll be there.”   
“Great! See you there!” she almost squeaked from excitement before she hung up.  
Stiles let out a loud sigh not fully happy about the fact he had to get dressed and go out again. Honestly he knew his friends wanted him to forget about how his now ex girlfriend broke up with him and just have fun but the thing was he wasn’t really upset about the spit up.. Of course he loved Jenna.. At least he thought so but when she slapped him in the face in front the whole faculty, because apparently he kissed a guy at the party (what wasn’t true), he felt relief. No one knew that though.   
He quickly dried himself and putted on black shirt, red flannel and jeans and in the matter of minutes he was ready to leave the house.  
“Shit…” he cursed as he had to unlock the doors again to get his bag.  
Of course regular guy would just use pockets but Stiles wasn’t regular. Plus that bag was in fact a portable oxygen concentrator connected to the cannula Stiles needed to have in his nostrils to breath properly in crowded places. Once he set everything up he was finally ready to leave.

The pub was full of people despite the fact it was Thursday, although for students it was the best time to party.  
“Hi!” he heard a well known voice coming from his right.   
Stiles barely turned as red head hugged him with full force.   
“How are you doing?” she asked concerned as she grabbed his wrist to lead him to their table.  
“I’m okay. Thanks.” he smiled.  
“Look who I found!” Lydia announced as they approached to the table.   
“Stiles!” Scott called enthusiastically. “I thought you gonna stand us up.” he joked getting up to hug his best friend.  
“It’s not like I was in a bath as Lydia called..” he responded sarcastically.  
“But now you’re here so let’s not waste more time .” Liam spoke getting up from his sear. “Anyone want something to drink?” he asked but everyone said no due to their half full glasses, except for Theo of course who ordered a beer.  
“I’ll go with you.” Stiles stated so they both headed to the bar.  
“So how are you doing?” Liam asked getting in line to the bar.  
“Honestly? I don’t know...” Stilinski admitted. “ I mean I loved her… but I’m not sure if I’m entirely sad about what happened.”   
“I get you man..” Dunbar sighed followed by a surprise look from the other. “ Remember me and Hayden? Everything was great and then BOOM.. I kissed Theo. She found out and broke up with me and I had no idea how to feel… She was my first love after all but then Theo asked me out and I realized the reason why I’m not sad was because I’m freaking gay!” he smiled at the memory. “God, I was so stupid..”   
“But I’m not gay..” Stiles reminded.  
“Yea sure… What about.. What was his name?” Liam closed his eyes and opened them again. “Right! Jack… Jack and the famous kiss on MY FREAKING COUCH!”   
“Quiet...” Stiles whispered.   
“Just because you’re in denial doesn’t mean it didn’t happen..” younger one smiled.  
“Just because I kissed a guy doesn’t mean I’m gay.” Stilinski pointed.  
“True..” they heard a voice from behind causing him to turn around.  
Swear to God if he had a glass in his hand he’d break it. In front of him stood a really handsome guy, not only taller than him but also bigger. He had a short beard that fitted him perfectly, short dark hair and the most beautiful green eyes Stiles have ever seen. If only Liam wouldn’t clear his throat at this point..  
“Thanks for support..?” Stilinski smiled.  
“Derek.” stranger finished his sentence.  
“Thanks for support, Derek.”   
“And you are..?”  
“Stiles.. But I’m with my friends so…”  
“Other time… Okay. I understand.” Derek smiled and Stiles just could help it but do the same. “But can I give you my number? We can catch up later.”  
“Sure.. But I don’t have anything to write it...”   
“Give me your hand.”  
At thirst Stiles didn’t move but then he pulled up the sleeve of his flannel and do what he was told.  
The guy took a pen out of his pocket and wrote few numbers on his wrist. Just as he did that Liam tapped on his arm to let him know it was his time to order.  
“Kamikaze.” he said to bartender.  
“Good choice.” Derek smiled as the man was preparing the order.  
“So… See you later? Maybe?” Stilinski took the shots from the counter.  
“See you later.” the guy responded before Stiles and Liam left to their pack.

“That was freaking perfect!” Liam admitted exited as they sat by the table.  
“What was?” Theo asked confused.  
“Stiles just got hit on.” Dunbar explained.  
“What? By who?” Malia spoke.  
“By the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen.” Liam smiled.  
“Hey!” Theo poked his boyfriend with his elbow.  
“Okay… SECOND most handsome.” the boy corrected himself before giving his boyfriend a peek on the cheek.  
“And what are you gonna do about it?” Lydia asked curiously.  
“Can we stop talk about it?” Stiles sighed.   
“Let’s talk about the fact that our precious and perfect Lydia has to retake her psychology exam.” Scott suggested.  
“WHAT?” Stilinski almost choked. “Lydia I’m disappointed.” he tried to sound serious but failed.  
“Oh shut up!” she laughed.  
Honestly at first Stiles didn’t want to leave the house, but now he was glad he did.

Around midnight everyone started going home, most of them drunk like an old pirates.   
“And rmemer...” Theo who was the most drunk started. “ We all luv ya...” he admitted before hugging Stiles.  
“Okay honey let’s go.” Liam gripped his wrist and pulled him away. “See you later Stiles.”  
“Bye guys.” the boy smiled as they exited the bar and he was left alone.  
Not ready to leave yet he headed to the counter.  
“One tequila shot please.” he ordered.  
“Same here.” the known voice said from next to him.  
“You’re still here?” Stiles asked surprised. Maybe he was a little bit drunk and the filter that stopped him from telling all that was in his mind was long gone… But… Okay there was no but.  
“Not really.. You just see me because you want to talk to me that bad that you imagined it...” at first Derek sounded serious but after short moment he laughed.  
“Sounds about right.” the student laughed.   
“So you kissed a guy?” the man smiled recalling their last conversation.  
“Maybe..” Stiles answered.  
“Was it good?”   
“Nah.. he wasn’t as handsome as… “ Stilinski started but bite his tongue just on time.  
“As me?” Derek finished.  
“Maybe…” the boy turned red. “I shouldn’t have said that..”   
“Why so?” the other asked confused.  
“I just met you. I can’t...”  
“Find me attractive?”   
“No that’s not… ugh...”   
“Someone has got their tongue tied.” Derek smiled.  
“It’s your fault!” Stiles complained.  
“Am I making you nervous?”   
“Let’s just drink, okay?” Stilinski tried to keep at least a little bit of his dignity.  
“As you wish.” the other agreed taking the shot. “For courage.” he said raising it.  
“I hate you.” Stiles mumbled but he did the same and they both emptied the shots at the same time.  
“Can we get another two?” Derek asked the bartender who just shook his head. “So Stiles… Maybe you’d tell me why am I so handsome?” he smiled.  
“First your smile. It’s freaking adorable… and your eyes… hair… just all of you..” Stiles started getting red what made the other laugh.  
“I can say the same about you.” the man admitted.   
“Doesn’t this bother you?” the boy asked pointing at the cannula.   
“I didn’t really see it.” Derek admitted.  
“Right… Because it’s not the first thing people see.” Stiles laughed nervously.  
“It’s not. Your smile is… But if you brought up that subject...”  
“I have respiratory failure.” Stilinski cut him off.  
“That’s okay… I mean not for you.. I mean ...”  
“Someone got their tongue tied.” Stiles laughed. “Relax it’s nothing serious.”   
“Thank God..”  
“Why?”  
“Because I really start to like you.” Derek responded.  
“Marry me.” the boy just said without thinking.  
“But you’d take my last name.”  
“What is it?”  
“Hale.”  
“I like it.” Stiles smiled too drunk to realize what he was saying.  
“And why do you want me to marry you?”  
“Because you’re hot, caring, hot...”   
“You’ve said hot twice.”  
“Oh I know.” Stiles laughed and Derek couldn’t keep straight face anymore. “I think I like you.” the boy whispered getting closer to the other. His hand rested on Derek’s thigh to support him.  
“Really?” the man asked.  
“Yea...” Stiles admitted biting his lip. “Can I kiss you?”   
“If you want..”   
It was a matter of seconds when Stiles found his lips on Derek’s. It wasn’t a heated kiss but it was enough for them to realize something.  
“I think I wanna go on a date.” Stilinski admitted.  
“I think I wanna take you for a date.” Hale added. “What would you say about tomorrow? Six p.m.?”  
“I’d love that..” Stiles smiled.

They were talking for about an hour more before they both agreed it’s time to go home since they have a busy next day so after a good bye and quick kiss, Stiles got back to his studio.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Lydia asked from the other side of the phone when he told her what happened last night.   
“That’s the point Lyds.. I HAVE NO IDEA.” he cried helplessly as he took his latte from the counter at the near Starbucks and took a sip. “He probably thinks I’m freaking crazy or something.. I swear to God...”  
“Stiles relax… You gave him your number.. Just wait for a call.” she suggested.  
“Yea you’re right.. I’m overreacting..”  
“Yes you are. Now get your ass to the auditorium or you’re gonna have to retake the exams..”  
“Like you do?” he smirked.  
“Shut up.” she just growled and hang up.  
“Great.” he sighed.  
He made it just in two minutes before the lecture was about to start. It was a new subject and Stiles had no idea what to expect so he just placed his coffee on the desk and got out the notebook. He wrote the name of the subject on it when he heard the door opening.   
“Hello.” a male voice said. Stiles could’ve sworn he heard it somewhere before. “I’m doctor Derek Hale and this is advanced psychology.” at those words Stiles eyes shot up and his heart stopped.  
‘NO.’ he thought but when his eyes met the professor he didn’t have any more doubts. ‘Hell no.’  
Stiles wanted to leave but his place in the third raw and the amount of people around him didn’t let him. He looked around for another way to escape when their sights met. ‘Oh Lord.’ Derek just smiled and Stiles pretended to write something down and when the professor started the lecture he took out his phone and made a group chat with Lydia, Liam and Scott.

Stiles: GUYS HELP  
The queen of sass: WHAT HAPPENED  
Buddy: ARE YOU OKAY??  
The puppy: STILES?  
Stiles: Remember the guy I told you about?  
The queen of sass: Yea  
Buddy: Of course  
The puppy: What about him?  
Stiles: You know.. I’m at the lecture and he just walked in…  
Buddy: So he’s a student too?  
The queen of sass: That’s good now you have to sit next to him and act like you didn’t ask him to marry you.  
The puppy: YOU DID WHAT?  
Stiles: You’re right Lyds but there is a little problem..  
The queen of sass: ?  
Stiles: HOW THE HELL AM I ABOUT TO SEAT NEXT TO THE PROFESSOR?  
The queen of sass: NOOOO  
Buddy: The heck?  
The puppy: Hahahahahah I just told Theo about it and he’s now laying on the floor, laughing XD  
Stiles: It’s not funny..  
Buddy: You should talk to him after the lecture.  
Stiles: Or I’d just leave and pretend I don’t know him.. Thanks for help.

There were few more message but he ignore them, waiting for all of this to end.  
Hour and a half later Derek said the magic words.  
“That’ll be all for today. See you next week.” Stiles got up from his seat ready to leave as quickly as possible.  
“Stilinski can I talk to you for a second?” Derek called and Stiles’ heart stopped.  
“Yes sir.” the boy sighed and shaking stepped down.   
“Look Stiles..” he started when the auditorium was empty. “What happened yesterday..”  
“Was a mistake.. I know.”  
“What? No. Hell no… I mean I also didn’t expect to meet you here, like this but that doesn’t mean I find last night a mistake… To be honest I’m looking forward to our date tonight.” Derek smiled.  
“Really?” Stiles looked at him surprised. “Even after what I said?”  
“That you want to marry me and have kids?” Hale laughed making Stiles go red. “I think that was cute. Plus you were pretty drunk.”  
“Just please tell me there will be no alcohol tonight.” Stilinski sighed.  
“We’ll see...” Derek smiled.

An hour later his whole pack was talking about Stiles’ affair with his professor but he didn’t care. He finally felt like he was in love.


End file.
